


The Long Slog -- art

by moblit



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moblit/pseuds/moblit
Summary: Art for the fic The Long Slog by FowlProse! My tumblr is steve-rogers, theirs is fowlprose!Also -- this was such a great experience and I'm so glad I got to work with such an amazing author :')http://archiveofourown.org/works/11075001?view_adult=true





	The Long Slog -- art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Long Slog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075001) by [FowlProse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FowlProse/pseuds/FowlProse). 



> Art for the fic The Long Slog by FowlProse! My tumblr is steve-rogers, theirs is fowlprose!
> 
> Also -- this was such a great experience and I'm so glad I got to work with such an amazing author :') 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11075001?view_adult=true


End file.
